Laços
by ApocalipticaMarin
Summary: Quatro amigas de infância se separam,e voltao a se encontrar mas como inimigas e uma é amazona de Atena,Sera que elas terão coragem de se enfrentar
1. Amazona

Laços

Brasil

Quatro crianças conversavam animadamente,mas uma parecia um pouco distraida

-Maria,o que voce esta fazendo?-perguntava uma menina de cabelos medios e baixinha

-Pronto Terminei!-respondeu uma outra menina estendendo pulseras as outras tres

-O que é isso?-perguntava uma outra menina de cabelos cumpridos e pretos,ela era alta e morena

-Sao pulseras,Anna Julia.

-Desculpa Maria,onde voce comprou?

-Eu fiz

-fez?-Todas perguntavam em coro

-Sim,kkkkk-respondeu a menina rindo das expressoes das amigas

-Esta lindo

-Concordo

-Eu tambem concordo

-Obrigada,Anna e fiz essas pulseras de flor para demonstrar nossa amizade,nós sempre vamos usa-lás e assim sempre estaremos uma perto da outra!

Todas:Sim!

Maria(a que fez as pulseras de flor):Prometem sempre sermos amigas?

Todas:Silencio

Maria:PROMETEM!?

Todas:Sim-responderam cada uma colocanda a sua pulsera.

Lorena:Para sempre amigas!

Anna Julia:Sempre estaremos juntas nao importa onde for!

Kethelyn:Nós nunca deixaremos nossa amizade ser defeita!

Maria:SIM!-Meio emocionada

Todas:Nós Prometemos!-Dando as Maos.

Uma mulher acordava assustada em sua casa em Atenas

-Foi só um sonho... uma lembrança-A sua expressao assustada dava lugar a uma tinha um belo corpo,tinha aproximadamente 1,65,cabelos cumpridos cor castanho escuro,ela não era branca nem morena,era uma pele bronziada nem demais e nem olhos tambem eram castanho escuro mas um pouco mais escuro que o cabelo,tinha belo rosto(era bonita para traduzir).

Ela levantou-se abriu a janela e passou a fitar a Lua,que brilhava mais que o normal.

-Onde estao voces?- Perguntava olhando para a Lua ,seus olhos transmitiam muita tristeza.-Eu me lembros de voces me chamando de ma,abrevinado meu nome-Ela falava sozinha,seus olhos agora tinham uma mistura de alegria e tristeza e seu rosto agora tinha um leve sorriso,ela ficava alegre ao lembrar das amigas,mas era uma alegria temporaria pois logo depois vinha a saudade.

Ela voltou a se deitar,e tentou esqueçer a lembrança que vinha em forma de sonho,tinha que acordar cedo amanha e precisava ter uma boa noite de sono e para isso acontecer tinha que esqueçer seu passado naquele momento,mas nao adiantava as lembraças vinham contra sua vontade,ela nao conseguia mas segurar e achou melhor colocar para fora e começou a chorar.

Santuário

Uma amazona seguia em direçao a doze casas,ela vestia sua armadura que cobria todo seu corpo como uma armadura de ouro,usava sua mascara que tinha uma garra vermelha estampada no na primeira casa,e logo encontrou o morador que trajava sua armadura.

-Olá Grou

-Olá Mu-Respondia de forma fria-Posso passar pela sua casa?

-Claro-Respondia ele com sorriso no rosto-Esta indo ver Atena?

-Sim,estou-ainda sem demonstar sentimento algum

-Ok,pode passar

-Obrigada

Quando viu ela sair de sua casa balançou a cabeça negativamente

-Essa ai é reamelmente mais fria que o Kamus-pensava consigo-Mesmo sendo simpatico com ela,nao demonstra nenhum simtimento de volta,o que aconteceu com ela para ela ser assim?-Ele ficou meio emcabulado por um tempo,mas logo esqueçeu isso e voltou ao seus afazeres.

Ela passava por todas as casa e nunhum dos moradores a encomodava com perguntas ou cantadas,mas o morador da casa de escorpiao era diferente ,ele sim enchia a paciencia dela,ela tinha receio em passar por aquela casa,pois da ultima vez havia espancado o morador,e isso deu problema para ela,respirou fundo e prgou um pouco mais de paciencia e la ela foi.

-Oi,oi-cumprimentava Milo com bandanges na cara

-Olá Milo

- O que a senhorita deseja?-Pergunta ele jogando charme encima dela

-Eu desejo passar pela sua casa-ela respondia com frieza

-Nossa voce consegue ser mais fria que o Kamus,como consegue essa proeza?

-Eu sou assim Milo

-Duvido alguem nascer assim,o Kamus tem seus motivos para ser frio,e voce tem?

-Meu passado nao te interessa

-Por que voce me trata assim?Nao somos amigos?

-Amigos nao dao emcima de suas amigas,Milo

-Aaaa,só por causa daquilo?Que infantilidade vem aqui voce nao sente nada por mim?Eu tao bonito,lindo e maravilhoso?

-Nao-Respondeu de forma seca e fria como sempre-Milo,o maximo que eu terei voce é como amigo,irmao.

Milo sorriu,conseguiu achar uma ponta de sentimento nela, sorindo respodeu:

-Ok,irmazinha-ficou alegre nunca quis nada com ela apenas queria achar um sentimento nela,e tentou de todas as formas-Te entendo,desisto.

Ela estranhou o famoso Milo que pegava todas,o conquistador do santuario desistiu.

-Nossa Milo Pensei que voce fosse me encher o saco para o resto da vida

-Eu nunca quis nada com voce,apenas queria achar sentimento em voce,agora que achei nao vou mas te encher o saco,irmazinha!

-Ok,vou indo-Ela continuava fria,mesmo demonstrando um sentimento pelas pessoas que tem amizade,Milo achava aquilo impossivel ele havia achado o seu unico sentimento,ele pensou que mudaria e seria mais sentimental ao falar pelo menos,mas nada mudou.

-Entrada Do Templo de Atena

-Um soldado,chega e se a joelha aos pé de Atena,Atena faz um sinal com a mao pedindo para que se levante.

-Diga soldado-Fala Atena De forma Gentil

-Senhorita Atena,a uma amazona que quer falar com a senhorita-Ele esta nevorso,e ao perceber isso constata por ser por causa de sua presença,ele era novo e provavelmente nunca deve ter la visto e nem estado em sua presença,Atena se prepara para dizer algo gentil ao joven soldado a sua frente,com o intiuto de conforta-lo mas é interropida por algum

-O Atena a Grou quer falar com voce-fala o jovem de forma como nao se importasse,vendo o soldado a joelhado aos pés de Atena-Nossa nao sabia que até os soldados mais inuteis podiam ficar em sua presença Atena ou melhor Saori?

-Olá ikki,como nenhum de voces cavaleiros de bronze estava presente esse honrado e util soldado veio me avisar-falou Atena meio irritado com o comentario desnecessario de Ikki

-Saori nao se irrite com meu irmao,voce sabe como ele é

-Sim Shun,eu sei como seu irmao é-disse rindo

Ikki:Agora vao começar a rir de Mim?

Shun:Desculpa Nii-San

Atena:Bem,Soldado mande Grou entrar

Soldado:sim Senhorita,Com licença

Com um Gesto de Atena o soldado se retirou

Ikki:Aff,essa Grou é muito chata

Shun:Ikki nao fale assim nos nao sabemos pelo que ele passou para se tornar o que é,alias ela me lembra voce

Ikki:Eu?Shun por favor eu sou mais forte

Shun:Nao estou falando em cosmo e em sim em personalidade,ela é quieta e nao gosta de andar em grupo que nem voce era

Ikki:Eu continou assim,mas eu nao so tao anti-social quanto ela

Nesse monento entra Grou

Grou:Maria,amazona de prata de Grou se apresentando senhorita Atena

Shun(Sussurando):Espero que ela nao tenha ouvido o que voce disse dela Ikki

Atena:Olá Maria,O que vc quer?

Maria:Apenas passei para ver se a senhorita precisava de alguma coisa,voce pode ser uma deusa mas continua sendo uma mulher,e como voce vive apenas com homens que nao entenden suas necessidas como mulher viver se precisa de algo-Disse fria

Atena:Obrigada Pela Preocupaçao mas nao preciso de nada

Maria:ok,vou voltar aos meus aposentos,com licença

Atena:Toda

Ela saiu e logo uma tristeza tomou conta do rosto de Atena

Shun:O que foi Saori?

Atena:Nada Shun,como voces queriam vou contar a historia de Grou

Continua


	2. A Historia

Respondendo as Reviews

**saintclaudio3112:**Obrigada sua fic tambem é otima**,**sim me inspirei em Lost Canvas,a minha fic se passa depois da batalha contra Hades,obrigada pelo apoio.

-Contar a hidtoria de Grou?-Disse Shun

-Sim,esparo nao esta traindo a confiança dela-Disse Saori um pouco preocupada

-A senhorita é Atena ,ninguem pode disser nada a voce-Disse Ikki com ironia

-Ok-Falou Saori,iria repreender Ikki,mas dessitiu-Bem...

-**HISTORIA**-

-Filha vai dormir.

-A mae já?

-Sim,agora-Disse a mae eu tom autoritario-Filho coloque sua irma para dormir.

-Pode deixar mae.

A mae depositou um beijo na testa de sua filha como um boa noite.

-Boa Noite mae,boa noite pai-os irmaos disseram.

-Boa noite-Disse o pai.

Ele a colocou na cama lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite,maninho.

Ela caiu no sono rapidamente...

-HAAAAAA-Um grito.

Ela acordou assustada.

-MAE...PAI...MANI-Uma mao tampou sua boca.

-Xiiii.

-maninho?O que aconteceu?

A mae entrou no quarto e trancou a porta.

-Eles estao vindo-disse a mae assustada-filha se esconda embaixo da cama.

-Por q...

-APENAS FAÇA-Gritou a mae.

Rapidamente se escondeu embaixo da cama e ficou esperando,a porta foi arrombada apenas viu pés e sua mae cair no chao ensanguentada e seu irmao ser derrubado,ela estava sem reaçao havia uma arma apontada para a cabeça de seu irmao,porque estavam fazendo isso?Um tiro...o sangue de seu irmao escorria e ia ate suas maos seu rosto manchado por aquele vermelho,as lagrimas vinheram nao ouvia nada,apenas naquele pequeno tempo estava relembrando o que tinha visto,nao viu o corpo de sua mae e de seu pai ser posto perto um do outro...ela rapidamente é puxada pelo pé,ao contrario do que eles imaginarao ela nao se debatia e nao estava desesperada,ela apenas mantinha aquele olhar frio,triste e distante,a levantaram e colocaram uma arma em sua cabeça,ela nao sabia o que deveria fazer,ela deveria correr?Chorar?As lagriams nao vinham mas,ela deveria entrar em despero?Ela deveria sentir raiva?Pois era isso que sentia,sentiu uma estranha energia inundar seu corpo,essa energia explodiu...via os assasinos de sua familia as seus pés gravemente feridos,implorando por perdao,deveria sentir compaixao daqueles seres imundos?Entao porque ela nao sentia?Apenas deixou eles agonizando e foi até os corpos de seus familiares e os abraçou,ficou assim até a chegada da policia,mesmo sendo tratada com todo carinho pelos seus parentes,tendo varios piscologos a sua disposiçao quando tivesse vontade de falar sobre o acontecida,mantinha se fria e distante,ninguem entendia como uma criança poderia matar dois homens adultos,duas pessoas e nem sequer mostrar qualquer remorço por isso,para ela eles nao eram pessoas e nem monstros para ela eles nao eram nada,nada para se preocupar,nada para sentir culpa e nada para se a escola,voltou a ser aquela criança alegre e gentil,mesmo que sua inocencia estivesse manchada,ela havia esquecido o asassinatos dos pais e de seu irmao pois suas amigas eram seu refugio elas haviam ajudado ela a superar isso e voltar a ser a mesma,estava é que um dia nenhuma de suas amigas vinheram para a escola nem Lorena,nem Kethelyn e nem Anna Julia,estranhou isso,mas nao deu chegou em casa havia policias em sua casa,nao entendeu o porque até ouvir o que estava acontecendo,Lorena havia sumido e seus pais foram encontrado mortos,Kethelyn tambem havia desaparecido e sua mae estava desesperada e Anna Julia e sua mae tambem,ela ficou desesperada suas amigas,suas irmas haviam desaparecido?Nao queria perder mais ninguem,os acontecimentos de anos atras voltaram a sua memoria,com o tempo voltou a ser fria e distante.

-**FIM DA HISTORIA**-

-Com 12 anos foi enviada para cá-Terminou Saori

-Primeiro perdeu a familia depois as amigas que eram as unicas que faziam ela esquecer isso,é realmente triste-Disse Shun

-É,ela nao é tao diferente da gente-Disse Ikki-Vou indo nessa,até mais Saori.

-Espera irmao,vou com voce,tchau Saori-Disse Shun acenando.

-Tchau Ikki,tchau Shun-Disse Saori com um falso sorriso no rosto,após ver eles saindo foi até o patio da estatua,fazia dias em que estava sentindo que algo ruim iria acontecer,temeu que fosse uma guerra,todos os seus cavaleiros estavam fracos após serem ressuscitados,mesmo que alguns ja conseguissem andar,nao estavam em condiçoes de lutar,sem perceber uma lagrima escorreu do seu rosto ao pensar o que aconteceria a eles se lutassem assim,e, logo começou a chorar ao pensar nessa possibilidade.


End file.
